


Pictures don't lie?

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Entertainment Weekly, M/M, emmy awards, the story of that picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dan and Noah pose for a picture for Entertainment Weekly prior to the Emmy ceremony. Dan hopes he has finally moved on for his feelings for Noah. I had to get this out after I saw the professionally posed, though beautiful, pic of Dan and Noah pre Emmy ceremony.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Pictures don't lie?

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures do not lie, but neither do they tell the whole story. They are merely a record of time passing, the outward evidence. - Paul Auster

Dan savored his first sip of champagne of the night while chatting happily with his mom and Andrew. He was laughing at something Catherine said when Ana appeared at his side.

‘I hate to break this up, but we need to get the picture for Entertainment Weekly, so that Shana can post it before the ceremony starts.’ Ana laid her left hand on his upper arm and squeezed gently.

Dan made a slight grimace that most people would miss, but he was surrounded by those that knew him best. He knew everyone saw it. He took another sip of his champagne, squared his shoulders and smiled. ‘Lead the way’. Andrew laid a gentle hand on his back as he walked away and he turned and locked eyes with him. A thousand things were contained in the glance these friends of almost twenty years shared. But it mainly was Andrew saying, ‘I’m here. I won’t let the two of them hurt you tonight.’

Dan and Ana walked across the manicured lawn towards Noah and Clare. They were standing slightly away from the crowd of cast and crew, sipping champagne and looking slightly nervous. Noah looked away from Clare, who was earnestly whispering in his ear and locked eyes with Dan. Because Dan’s super expressive face had a mind of its own, it betrayed him and gave that half smile, half smirk to Noah. He did a little wave in his direction and Noah grinned. The feeling of déjà vu was overwhelming.

Dan sighed. When will there be a time when every little thing Noah and Dan do together does not remind him of David and Patrick? Maybe when he didn’t wear a duplicate of David’s wedding suit and have David’s wedding ring in his pocket. He felt Ana’s hand on his back, comforting and realized he had slowed down a bit. He picked up the pace and walked towards the newlyweds.

Happy greetings and congratulations on both sides were shared. How are yous? Congratulations on your wedding. Congratulations on your Emmys. Congratulations on your film at TIFF. Congratulations on the rave reviews for Coastal Elites. It was pleasant and polite. Two professionals who once worked together catching up. No evidence of the passionate declarations of love from January and again from February. No evidence of going back to Dan's house after seeing their billboard together and ripping each others clothes off after years of sexual tension. No evidence of going back to Dan's house after Noah's concert and taking each other apart, piece by piece. No evidence except the look they shared for what seemed like hours, but was probably seconds. The look that managed to contain ever caress, every I love you, every orgasm in mere seconds. The look that managed to contain screaming each other's name as the sun came up over LA through Dan's bedroom window. The look that was seconds long, but that Clare saw.

This was Dan’s first time seeing Noah since that night they spent together in Pittsburgh while Dan was filming his movie. A sliver of time they managed to cobble together after those two nights in January and February in LA. A night where plans were starting to shape of a future together. A fevered and hurried night of writhing bodies and beating hearts and whispered promises in the dark. All broken less than a month later when the pandemic hit and Noah went back to Canada. Back to Clare.

It was easier seeing him less than a half hour ago when they posed for press pictures. His family and friends, keeping him sane, surrounded him. He and Noah had hugged briefly and they all laughed at Annie’s silly jokes. But now, it was the two of them, posing for an official picture, fake husbands. Shana had texted him two days ago and asked if EW could get an exclusive. He knew it was the right thing to do and that the fans would love it.

Ana pulled Clare away towards her and gave the men some instruction. They looked at each other nervously. Should they hug? Should they kiss? What would David and Patrick look like now? He glanced at Noah and saw the tense line of his shoulders. Noah looked up at him through his eyelashes and Dan felt it through his entire body.

He laughed at his reaction. After all this time, he thought to himself. That stupid move of Noah’s goes straight to his dick. He doesn’t think Noah realizes he is even doing it or what it does to him. He laughed again at the ridiculousness of it all and caught Noah’s eye. Instantly Noah relaxed and laughed as well. He vaguely heard Ana’s camera clicking away and before he knew it, the pictures were taken. He knew Ana would get them to Shana and the fans would go wild.

Andrew and his assistant pulled him away from Noah. A show runner’s job is never done. He waved slightly and said ‘good to see you’. He did not speak directly with Noah the rest of the night. He did not pose for another picture with Noah. The one picture would satisfy the fans and those who need to believe what they believe about him and Noah. Whatever they believed about him and Noah. He’s read all the theories, true and untrue. Friends, lovers, enemies. There was truth in every label. He could not worry about that now. He had Emmys to win.

Less than a half hour later his show was on the way to setting records. 


End file.
